


Awkward Conversations

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kara/Alex romance, protective!Hank, referenced sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes in for DEO yearly physical, the doc brings Hank in when there's some things Alex just refuses to explain. Kara/Alex femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Conversations

The DEO physician leads the way into medbay, Hank on her heels, “See what answers you can get out of her?” the woman grumbles, “I give up.”

Alex sighs, tries to keep her mind completely blank while at the same time wishing she’d remembered last night that her physical was today. “Alex, what is Dr. Marshall on about?”

“Its nothing,” Alex says simply, “just a bit of bruising.”

“Agent Danvers, there are bruises littering your body, a fair more than a bit of bruising.”

The scarlet blush that creeps up Alex’s neck both intrigues and worries Hank, “Alex, where did you get all these bruises?” he questions, eyes briefly traveling over the documenting photographs Dr. Marshall had been required to take.

“I promise they aren’t from anything bad, they don’t hurt and I willingly allowed them to be put there. Can we leave it at that, Hank, please?” She covers her face with her hands, “This was never a conversation I wanted to have.”

“Don’t make me call Kara, Alex, just tell me who put these bruises on you so I can put them in a cell.”

A strangled chuckle sticks in Alex’s throat, “Might as well call her twice then,” she finally says defeatedly. “Kara gave me these bruises.”

Hank shakes his head, “Kara’s always so careful, she wouldn’t do this.”

The red tint to Alex’s cheeks and neck grows darker, “Sometimes, with a little Kryptonite help, she doesn’t have to be as careful. The Kryptonite was a little too low this time,” she shrugs, “I didn’t care.”

“Oh,” Dr. Marshall says, “oh, I follow now.” She lifts the pictures, “I’ll just,” she nods, “yeah,” she heads towards the door of her office, “shredder it is.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Alex calls almost sarcastically after her.

“I’m confused,” Hank says, “why did you need Kryptonite.”

Alex sighs, puffs out a long breath then bites the proverbial bullet, “Sex, Hank, Kara and I wanted to have rough, uninhibited sex. I didn’t turn the Kryptonite dampers up enough and Kara still had a little too much strength.”

“Oh,” Hank says, proving that Martians can blush. “Right,” he turn to the door, “I’m just gonna -”

He motions to the door, “Yeah,” Alex says. When he’s gone Alex can’t hold in her chuckle anymore, “Kara’s gonna kill me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Alex, where did you get all these bruises ?" Any ship with Alex


End file.
